Spirit Visage
* 500 health = * 55 magic resistance = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 200% base health regeneration + 75% (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its full passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * grants a total of because its passive increases the effectiveness of a champion's . * passive has no effect with abilities that grant health or other forms of temporary health, such as or shields. * passive will increase the effectiveness of an allied heal used on you (e.g. ) but not any of your heals used on others. ** Your heals that can simultaneously affect both yourself and others (e.g. or ) will be increased for you but not for any allies. * passive works well with any champion that has self-healing, spell vamp or life steal built into their kit. ** A few noteworthy champions: , , , , , , , , , , and . * passive stacks multiplicatively with other sources of increased healing such as:** ** by 50%. ** by at 99% missing health. ** and by only direct healings*. ** by only in direct healings*. ** by }}. ** by only in direct healings*. **'' Direct healings are considered every form to recover your champ health apart from health regen.*'' ** Calculations are only for the holder of the item.** Patch history from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 70. * Health regeneration increased to 200% from 150%. * Healing amplifier increased to 25% from 20%. V5.22: * Health increased to 500 from 400. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 60. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . V5.16: * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 55. * Base health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . V5.13: * Unique passive now increases effectiveness of all sources of healing by 20%; from increased effectiveness of self-healing, health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp by 20%. V4.20: * Flat health regeneration changed to 100% base from 20. V4.1: * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. V3.10a: * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . V3.10: * Now grants 20 flat health regeneration. * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. V3.02: * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. * Combine cost increased to from . V1.0.0.153: * Fixed a bug where the item was healing for less than intended. V1.0.0.152: * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 30. * Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. ** Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Passive healing bonus increased to 20% from 15%. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. V1.0.0.120: * Now increases regeneration from life steal and spell vamp. * Fixed a bug where it was granting too much bonus regeneration. V1.0.0.112: * Increased healing and regeneration effects reduced to 15% from 20%. V1.0.0.111: * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 12%. V1.0.0.107: * Health increased to 250 from 200. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. * Is now a legendary item. V1.0.0.100: Remade * : ** Recipe: + + ** +200 health. ** +30 magic resistance. ** Unique passive: +12% cooldown reduction and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. V1.0.0.94: * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 20% from 25%. * Redesigned to give 200 health instead of 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Price increased accordingly. V1.0.0.82: * Flat health regeneration increased to 20 from 18. * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 25% from 30%. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 40. * Combine cost reduced to from . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Health regeneration reduced to 1% from . * Health regeneration proc. reduced to 40% health from 50% health. * Combine cost increased to from . June 19, 2009 Patch: * Health regeneration reduced to from . June 6, 2009 Patch: * Health regeneration reduced to from 2%. * Combine cost reduced to from . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 50. * Flat health regeneration reduced to 30 from 35. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to from . April 18, 2009 Patch: * Passive is now unique. * Recipe cost increased to from . Alpha Week 7: * Health regeneration when under 50% health increased to 2% from 1%. Alpha Week 2: * Adjusted health regeneration. }} References cs:Spirit Visage de:Geistessicht es:Apariencia Espiritual fr:Visage Spirituel pl:Oblicze Ducha ru:Spirit Visage zh:Spirit Visage Category:Legendary items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Magic resistance items